


Siblings

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Regrets [3]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen, Magic makes life difficult, Magical Adoption, Prompt Fill, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. </p><p>Kayura and Yulie are siblings. He just doesn't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> So my brother threw prompts at me. One was "Siblings", and this came out.  
> It's not _just_ a  Regrets snippit, but it ties in so nicely.

The idea of family was disorienting. Welcome, but little short of strange. The Warlords had been Kayura's only family for as long as she could remember, and she knew they were hardly what one could consider normal by anyone's understanding of the definition. Yet her ancestor's staff was stubborn, and so she often found herself sitting on window seals or in trees, looking in on the youth who did not know he was kin.

 

The child who had been capable of beating Sekhmet with a camera.

 

Yamano Yulie.

 

The boy who become the guardian of the Jewel of Life. The boy who became family, when the Jewel chose him as it's own.

 

Her family. A brother, cousin, nephew. But her family, even still. No matter how weird it felt, to think a once-enemy as kindred to be protected. In the Dynasty, families did not stand under opposite flags. Either the Clan rallied together, or the smaller collection lost the family support and name. The Dynasty didn't tolerate dissidents.

 

Yulie had a family name. Kayura never had one, to her memory-- not until Anubis had whispered it. As far as the Dynasty would have cared, she would have been the rebel, not young Yulie.

 

The facts did not make it any more reassuring.

 

But she came to watch over him still. As a child of eight and then older. He got into kendo, and in the summers, he went out to the Koji woman's home; he would be met with the Ronins often, and train, and study, and learn arts most had forgotten. The Ronins did not notice her presence. The Warlords visited rarely, on their young Emperor's request, but if they knew of her there, they showed no signs. For that, she was grateful.

 

The more time passed, the more she noticed as they changed. She did not know how quickly they came upon him, as she traveled, but she knew how fast it fell upon her.

 

One day, like a breath or the blink of an eye, her hair went from precious, beautiful blue-black to a stark bone-white.

 

It was distinctively unattractive.

 

It took but a few short months to turn her hair one color once more. She avoided both reflective surfaces and people for a long time, torn between shame and pride, and the wry, cautious feeling of difference. Nearly as if the change of her colors changed who she was.

 

She didn't see the first pale hair on Yulie for years. After heart wrenching suffering, and times of change, and great loss.

 

But he was family, was kin; was the head of his branch of her Clan, no matter how much she'd had to sneak into the registers and scrolls. And so eventually, she stopped resting on his window, and stepped into his world at large.

 

She could give him all of this and more.


End file.
